I Need You
by DragonGirl323
Summary: Something tragic happens and Tifa can't accept it. She finds comfort in someone she never thought she would.
1. Sad Ending For A Hero

I Need You  
By: Jenna Mogavero  
  
"No, Barett, it can't be true!" I exclaimed as my eyes went from the TV screen to Barett Wallace's sad chocolate eyes. I was sitting in Barett's living room in his house in Corel. The nightly news had just been on. Vincent Valentine was sitting beside me staring off into space with a blank look in his eyes.  
  
Until now, I've been living in Nibelheim with Cloud and Vincent. Then Cloud left. He didn't leave anything telling of where he was going besides a small note telling me how sorry he was and that he needed time to himself.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tifa. Cloud's dead," Barett said, trying to comfort me.  
  
Barett rewound the show to where he started recording it.  
  
"In recent news," a lady news reporter said. "Cloud Strife, leader of AVALANCHE, was found dead earlier today. Two mountain climbers found his body in the Northern Crater. Why he was there when he died, we do not know. Cloud Strife has no immediate family. He is survived by childhood friend and companion, Tifa Lockhart, Mayor of Corel, Barett Wallace, Protector of Cosmo Canyon, Nanaki, Mistress of Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi, friend, Vincent Valentine and, robotic fortune teller, Cait Sith and his programmer, Reeve. Cloud Strife's body will be cremated and all surviving members of AVALANCHE will receive a small urn containing his ashes."  
  
Barett stopped the video and looked at me. Watching that all over again didn't make me feel any better. Suddenly, as if something had flicked the wrong switch inside me brain, my eyes filled with hate as I looked at Barett.  
  
"No!" I screamed. "I won't believe it! That wasn't Cloud!"  
  
I turned around and dashed out of Barett's house. I ran until I was no longer inside the town, but still I kept running. I didn't care. Cloud was dead; I might as well be too. My strength left me when I reached the quicksand of the Golden Saucer. I collapsed in the cool grass and began crying again.

_What happened to you, Cloud? How did you die? Why did you die? Why did you leave me? I don't want to be alone anymore!  
_  
My mind was reeling. I was compelled to join Cloud yet something told me to go on living. That I shouldn't waste my life on one man.  
  
Gritting my teeth, I slammed my fist down on the ground and got up on my knees.  
  
"What am I supposed to do now, Cloud?!" I screamed to the heavens. "You're the reason I go on living everyday! Now that you're dead, what use am I?! You just had to leave didn't you?! Aeris isn't the only one who cared about you!!"  
  
I started crying again. I loved him so much yet he didn't even see it. He was blinded by Aeris. Whenever she entered a room it was like she was a magnet. Every single man, young and old, in the vicinity would run toward her like she was the last woman on earth. I used to get so jealous of her, but I thought of her as my sister, didn't I?  
  
Feeling cold metal on my shoulder I jumped up and swirled around. Vincent was standing a few feet away from me. His brow was furrowed and I could see a slight sparkle in his blood red eyes.  
  
"What?!" I said, almost wishing he would go away.  
  
"Barett told me to chase after you and make sure you didn't do anything stupid," he replied in his usual monotone.  
  
My arms relaxed and fell from the defensive position they had been in. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I looked at Vincent for some sign of sympathy, but I found none in his cold, dark eyes.  
  
"Why, Vincent? Why did he have to die?" I said, more tears coming to my eyes.  
  
"Maybe it was his time."  
  
I grunted as tears rolled down my face. Caring on conversation with Vincent was like talking to a brick wall.  
  
Without thinking, I ran toward Vincent and wrapped my arms around his neck and began to cry again. I felt him stiffen up but I didn't really give a hoot. I needed someone to hug and he was the only other one out here with me. After many long moments, his good wrapped around my shoulders as he ran his metal fingers through my hair.  
  
"There's no need for tears. You'll see him again someday," Vincent whispered.  
  
"I know. It hurts though," I said, burrowing my face farther into his neck.  
  
"It's supposed to. I wouldn't expect anyone to put a deaf ear to someone dieing, especially you. You of all people need to be strong in this dark hour."  
  
"But what about you?" I choked, looking up at him. "I bet you've never cried."  
  
"I may be emotionless now, but I could cry just like you are right now. I could laugh, smile, even."  
  
"Why don't you now?" I asked him.  
  
"I've forgotten what it's like. My experience with you and everyone else has surfaced the little bit of human left in me. Especially my experience with you," he said looking down into my eyes. One corner of his mouth curved into a curt smirk.  
  
I looked away from him for a moment as I smile came to my lips.  
  
"You know," I said, looking back in his direction. "I could go to Aeris and talk to her about anything. Well, expect things that had the name 'Cloud' in the subject. Now sometimes I find myself waking up in the middle of the night wanting to go find Aeris and talk to her. Now that she's not here, I don't have anyone to talk to."  
  
"Well, you could talk to me," Vincent said. "I won't bite."  
  
A smile came to my lips as I put my head back on Vincent's shoulder. Vincent shook his head absentmindedly and sent his long, black hair flying into my face. I grabbed onto a small section of it and twirled it around my fingers. For a guy his hair actually smelt pretty nice.  
  
"Your hair smells nice," I said, putting the strand of hair I was playing with back behind his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, I think."  
  
"Well, you're welcome," I paused and thought about something to say. Gosh, what do you talk with Vincent about anyway? Taking a deep breath, I pulled something out of the air. "So, Vincent, not that I could really see, but what was your reaction to Cloud . . . . dieing?"  
  
He didn't say anything for long moments.  
  
"I guess I could have been a little more, how do you say it . . . . emotional, maybe. Yes, I was very surprised to hear that he died. I thought Cloud was one of those men that no matter how hard you tried you couldn't kill them."  
  
"That's exactly what I thought," I said, looking up at Vincent. "I think after getting stabbed through the chest, being experimented on by a madman and taking on a Sephiroth clone that he'd be practically invincible. I guess whatever killed him got the best of him. Cloud was an excellent fighter. Hardly ever would he let his guard down and when he did, I was right there."  
  
"Why were you?" Vincent inquired.  
  
"Well, I. . . .I loved him and I wanted to get rid of Sephiroth just as much as he did so we sort of agreed on being there for each other," I said, looking up at him.  
  
My brow furrowed at what I saw.  
  
Vincent's eyes were turned away from mine and if I looked close enough into his hollow eyes I thought I saw . . . . .regret, maybe? Or maybe it was. . . . .jealousy? I don't know, but in all the time that I had spent with Vincent I've never seen him look quite like this. Either I said something or. . . .I don't know. Bringing my hand up I put it on his left cheek and pushed his head back over so he was looking at me again.  
  
"Vincent, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to look for it in his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, his grip on my sides tightened. Pain shot up my right side and I jerked causing me more pain. "Vincent, stop!" I exclaimed, trying to look for some hint of why he was doing this to me. "Vincent, please! You're hurting me!" I said, grabbing onto his left hand.  
  
Like that one sentence had some special meaning to him, he let go of me and quickly turned around. Twisting so I could see my side better, all I saw were five little red dots. I think I'll live. I looked back at Vincent, who still had his back turned to me. I walked toward him and put my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Vincent? What's wrong?" I asked, sympathetically.  
  
He didn't answer me. I felt like I said something that might have offended him, but what did I say?  
  
"Vincent, please. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
I heard him sigh and stepped back as he turned around. I looked into his eyes and for the first time I actually could sense emotion coming from him. I started to wring my hands thinking that I had done something wrong.  
  
"Vincent, please, tell me if I said anything to offend you, because . . . ." I started to say before he walked toward me and put a finger on my lips.  
  
He remained quiet for a little while longer before he looked at me and spoke.  
  
"Has there ever been someone in your life that you feel you can never have?" Vincent asked, staring into my eyes taking his finger off my mouth.  
  
"Yes, of course, I felt that way about Cloud."  
  
"I also felt that way about Lucrecia." He paused. "I also feel that way about you, Tifa."  
  
For the first time in a long time, I was at a loss for words. I looked up at Vincent and actually saw a smile come to his lips.  
  
My jaw dropped. Vincent Valentine was smiling . . . .at me. I never thought Vincent felt that way about me. He seemed so out of focus with everything around him I thought that he didn't want anything to do with us. I lowered my head and laid it on his chest again.

"I don't know what to say," I said, laughing a bit.  
  
"You don't have to say anything," he said, raising my head so I was looking at him again. "Seeing you happy is all I need and seeing you in this weakened state upsets me."  
  
He looked away from me then like he regretted saying that. He looked back over at me.  
  
"I never thought that you thought that about me," I tried. "I thought that you didn't give a care that me or Cloud were living in Nibelheim with you."  
  
His blood red eyes softened as he lowered his head and kissed me. I was so surprised I didn't know what to do. Before I knew it was leaning into the kiss with my arms around his neck. He broke away from me and looked into my eyes and saw that his sparkled slightly. Then he turned around and began walking away from me.  
  
"Now you know," he said loud enough for me to hear.  
  
I stood, fixed in that spot before I ran after Vincent. When I reached him, I grabbed onto his right arm and held onto it. He looked over at me and looked surprised for a bit before he maneuvered his arm so he clasped my hand in his.  
  
We walked back to Corel together and for the first time in about three hours I had a genuine smile on my face. I'll probably never get over Cloud's death and I'll probably never find out why he died, but now that I have someone that will shoulder the burden with me, I think I'll do just fine.


	2. Continuing That Life

Disclaimer: Well, a lot of you people out there suggested that I write more to this story. So after reading it over and over and over again I finally came up with chapter two. I don't really know where I'm going with this story so if any of you reviewers could give me a few suggestions on how to continue this I will give you all the credit if I use your idea. I sort of have an idea but I just need a push in the right direction, know what I mean? Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

We went back to Barret's house and he insisted that we stay the night. Barret tried to talk to me but I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I just went to the guestroom that Vincent and I was staying in and went to sleep.  
  
I woke up the next morning and took a quick shower. I was drying my hair in front of the mirror when I and stopped and looked at myself.  
  
I looked many years older then I actually was. The corners of my mouth were turned down in a sort of scowl, my cheekbones were sunken in and I had bags under my eyes. I moaned as I put my hands on my face.  
  
Gosh, Lockhart! He hasn't even been dead for twenty-four hours and you're already looking like a hag.  
  
Sighing, I put the wet towel back on the rack and walked out of the bathroom. I walked into the living room and found Barret sitting on the couch watching the morning news. He looked over at me and waved me over in front of the television.  
  
Oh, please, nothing more about Cloud. I don't think I can handle it.  
  
I sat down next to Barret as the face of the lady reporter showed up on the screen with the marquee 'Cloud Strife's Death' scrolling across the screen. I moaned as I put my head in my hands.  
  
"Listen to this, Tifa. They found out why ol' Spike here died," Barret said, turning up the volume.  
  
"After Dr. Hansen finished his autopsy on Cloud Strife's body it appears he had a mild case of pneumonia. The doctor couldn't find any signs of him being strangled or bludgeoned with anything. Although Dr. Hansen did find strange traces of something that looked like strange bruises." The reporter stopped talking as a picture of Cloud's chest came into view. I gasped. His whole torso was covered in black fleshy bruises that seemed to go much farther down then the skin itself. The picture disappeared as the reporter began speaking. "After a serious of tests on the bruises Dr. Hansen found that Cloud Strife had a serious condition of mako poisoning. The bruises were caused by the mako eating away at his body from the inside out. No further examination at this point."  
  
Barret turned off the TV and hung his head. I just sat there stunned. He knew. Cloud knew he was dieing and he didn't even tell me.  
  
"Well, at least I know how he died," I said gloomily, getting up and walking into the kitchen.  
  
I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a mug then filled it with coffee from the already made pot. Sighing, I sat down at the kitchen table and stared at the polished wood.  
  
"Does Marlene have to go to school today, Barret?" I asked, still looking at the table.  
  
"Naw. It's a Saturday. She's out back feeding the chocobos. Why don't ya go and check on 'er?"  
  
"Sure." I got up from the table and walked out the sliding glass door to the backyard. I smiled as I saw Marlene feeding Vincent's black chocobo, Dante. Dante saw me and warked, alerting Marlene to my presence. She smiled and ran over to me.  
  
"Hi, Anntie Tifa!" she exclaimed, as I hoisted her into my arms.  
  
"Hey, pumpkin! Whatcha doin'?" I asked, as I walked over toward Dante.  
  
"Feedin' Dante and. . . . what's your chocobo's name again?" Marlene asked, looking into my eyes, her brows knitted together.  
  
I stopped in front of the stall that my male gold chocobo was standing in. I reached my hand out and scratched his head before setting Marlene down. She looked up at me expectantly, waiting for me to tell her my chocobo's name.  
  
"Ace," I said, looking down at Marlene with a half smile on my face.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Now I remember," Marlene said happily before taking a handful of greens out of a bucket and feeding them to him.  
  
I turned around and looked at the window that was the guestroom and watched as a figure walked past it. I looked away and walked out of the backyard and into the front.  
  
I watched as a mailman put a few letters into Barret's mailbox and as a young boy rode by on his bike, throwing the morning paper onto his doorstep. I took slow strides to the mailbox and lifted out the white letters. Then walked to the front door and looked at it before bending down, picking up the paper and walking inside.  
  
Barret looked back at me as I entered. His large eyes held surprise. I walked toward him and handed him his mail before walking upstairs and into the guest room.  
  
I couldn't have picked a worse time to walk in.  
  
Vincent was standing in front of the window, stripped down to his boxers. Why I have no clue, but, apparently, I startled him. That's it, you heard right. I startled Vincent Valentine, because he turned around and jumped about ten feet into the air before grabbing his pants and hastily putting them on. I would have chuckled but under the circumstances now wasn't the time.  
  
"Tifa . . . I didn't hear you come in," he said, putting on the rest of his clothing.  
  
"So I noticed," I said, as I slumped onto the bed.  
  
I sighed as Vincent left the room and quietly closed the door behind him. I sort of hoped that he would stay and talk with me some more. Since that news report this morning it seemed like everything took a turn for the worst. I've never been this quiet or close-minded in a long time. Hopefully I'll stay this way. No wonder Vincent likes being quiet. You notice a lot more things then you usually do when you're not being a chatterbox.  
  
Sighing again, I got up and got all my things together. Vincent and I were heading back to Nibelheim today. Vincent was probably going to continue staying in Cloud's old house while I stayed in mine.  
  
I was probably going to end up playing my piano a lot more so I had better start digging out all my old sheet music once I get home. I play the piano when I'm sad and it feels like I'm going to be for a very long time. 


	3. A Much Needed Vacation

Disclaimer: Thank you everybody who reviewed! But I still don't know where I'm going with this story. Any suggestions would be very helpful and I'll give you credit if I use your idea. Seriously, I will! In facet, if your ideas really good I'll dedicate the whole chapter to you! Can't you tell I'm in desperate need of some help? Yeah, I thought so.

Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It took me a while to come up with this much so I hope you like it! Until next chapter!

* * *

Vincent and I left North Corel that afternoon. We rode into Nibelheim early in the evening. I said goodnight to Vincent, put Ace away in his stable and retreated to my house. I immediately went upstairs and dug out all my sheet music. I slowly sat down on the bed and sorted through it all. I found a song that consisted of only two pages.

Smiling, I sat down on the mahogany bench and spread the white sheets out before me.

I read the bold italicized words that read: 'Song of Memory.' This was the first song that I learned to play. I closed my eyes for a few moments before opening them again and nimbly placing my fingers on the correct position on the ivory keys.

Then I began to play. I stared at the music sheet as my fingers swept over the keys in a rhythmic fashion. I closed my eyes as images from when I was young flooded into my brain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_No, not that key, Tifa," my mom said from her place beside me. "See that odd looking 'b' that's hovering next to that note? That means that that key is a flat. So you need to play a B flat instead."_

_She pressed down on the black B flat key and nodded as I continued the song. _

"_There you go!" My mom said, smiling at me. "Now you've got it! Play it again!"_

_I smiled back as I replayed the song._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

My hands fell from the keys once I finished the song. Whoever wrote this song named it correctly. Sighing, I got up from the piano bench and cleared off all the sheet music from my bed. I put on a black tank top and a black pair of cloth shorts then climbed into bed.

The next few weeks seemed to pass by like a blur. Vincent tried talking with me more but it really didn't seem to help. Then on the night of August 19th a huge thunder and lightning storm appeared. I looked out my bedroom window and watched as the rain pelted against my windowpane.

Turning around, I walked out of the warmth of my house and into the pouring rain. I slowly walked over to the old well and climbed up onto the rotting boards. I carefully swung my legs over the edge and sat down.

I looked up into the splotchy sky and closed my eyes before opening them again.

"Happy birthday . . . ." I whispered into the wind.

"To whom?" The familiar voice of Vincent Valentine asked.

I smiled as I saw him walking towards me. Apparently he couldn't sleep either. He was wearing a baggy pair of black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. He placed his human hand on my knee and looked into my eyes solemnly.

"It's Cloud's birthday." Was all I said.

He nodded his head and lifted his arms up to me.

"You'll catch you death out here. Come."

I pushed myself off of the water tower and into his arms. He put one hand under my knees and the other around my waist and carried me into his house.

He gently placed me on his couch as he went to get some towels. He came back with two large towels in his hands. He handed one to me as he dried his hair off with the other.

I wrung my clothes out and put the towel in my hair. I was about to say good night to Vincent and walk to my house when he turned back around and disappeared upstairs.

He came back down a few minutes later with a dark blue pair of basketball shorts and a long black shirt. He handed them to me and pointed me to the bathroom.

"Are you sure?" I asked, before I stepped inside the bathroom.

He nodded as he commenced to dry off his arms and legs. I shrugged and walked into his bathroom. I got out of my wet clothes and dried off my undergarments as best as I could before donning the clothes Vincent loaned me. I wrung all the water out of my clothes then hung them over the shower curtain rod.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Vincent already in fresh clothes, sitting on the couch. I handed him my towel and ran a hand over my tangled hair.

"You may stay here for the night," he said, getting up and walking toward the staircase.

I followed him up into his room. It had a queen bed along with a large wooden hutch and a desk. I already knew what was inside the wooden hutch and it wasn't a TV.

Vincent walked over to a plastic bin and placed both towels inside it. He turned around and looked at me. He walked over to his desk and picked up a hairbrush then handed it to me.

"You sure?" I asked, looking at the black hairbrush I held in my hands.

"Of course," he said, walking over to his bed. "There is a room across the hall. You may sleep there."

"Okay," I said, before walking out of his room and into the one across the hall.

I stepped in and before I even turned the lights on, I stopped dead in my tracks, my breath caught in my throat. I took a deep breath and inhaled that oh so familiar scent of Cloud's cologne. Then it was as if all the memories came flooding back. Feeling tears start to sting my eyes, I quickly closed his door and brushed my hair in the hallway.

After I had worked out a sufficient number of tangles I went back in Vincent's room and placed his brush back on his desk then walked over to his bedside. Taking a deep breath, I pulled the covers back and jumped in beside him. He was facing away from me so when he felt me climb in bed with him, you can only imagine how fast he turned around. He wrapped his metal claw around my throat and for a second I thought he was going to choke me to death.

"Vincent!" I exclaimed. "It's me! Tifa!"

"Oh my God!" He said, before turning on a small bedside lamp.

When the lights came on I didn't expect to see a look of absolute horror etched onto his face. Immediately he enveloped me into his arms and hugged me.

"Oh my God, Tifa! I'm so sorry!" He said, running the fingers of his human hand through my hair. He leaned back and looked into my eyes, fear and concern floating through them. "What are you doing? I thought you were sleeping in the other room."

I looked down and took a deep breath.

"I don't want to sleep in Cloud's room," I said, looking back up into his eyes. "Can I sleep with you?"

He looked away from me for a few moments before looking back at me. He nodded his head.

"Of course. But first, a question."

"Fire away."

"You wishing Cloud happy birthday?"

I smiled half-heartedly and looked down once again.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "Today's Cloud's birthday. He would be turning twenty-three."

Vincent nodded his understanding before lying on his back. Immediately I draped my arm over his chest and laid my head down on his shoulder. I felt him stiffen and that's when I felt that I had crossed the line. I looked up at him and found him looking down at my arm nervously.

"What?" I said, putting a silly smile on my face. "Do I have to hug my pillow? I can't hug you?"

"Well," he said, looking from my arm to me.

"What? You don't like this?" I said, putting on a playful smile as I drew circles with my nails on his chest.

I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from laughing. Vincent's eyes grew as wide a saucers and his draw dropped. To sort of intensify the moment I leaned closer to him and put my mouth next to his ear.

"I'm only kidding," I whispered, feeling him relax. I backed up and looked at him. "What? You think I was serious?"

"Well, it sure did sound that way," he said, smiling wryly.

"Vincent, I'm not some kind of slut," I said, looking away from him.

"Yes, I know that. But I almost took the bait."

My eyes grew wide as I looked back over at him.

"Vincent!" I said, slapping him on the chest. "That was very inappropriate!"

"Yes, but you should have seen your face."

"You're awful," I said, laying my head back down on his shoulder.

"Always a possibility," he said, before turning the lights off.

I woke up the next morning to find Vincent already up. After using his brush, I made my way down stairs. The smell of bacon sizzling got my attention. I crept into the kitchen and stopped behind him. Then he spun around, grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up above his head. I squealed in surprise as he pulled me to him and squeezed me tightly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and hugged him.

He set me back down on the floor then got back to work cooking breakfast. I stood behind him and watched him for a while before looking down at the basketball shorts and shirt that he loaned me.

"Hey, Vince, mind if I go back to my house to freshen up?" I asked, pulling on one corner of the t-shirt.

"Of course. By the time you get back breakfast will be ready."

"Okay, thanks."

I turned around and left Vincent's house then walked into mine. After changing into a pair of dark denim shorts, blank tank top and black flip-flops I fixed my hair and washed my face then walked back to Vincent's house.

When I walked in he was already sitting at the table. He saw me then pointed to a place across from him that had a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon with a glass of orange juice.

I sat down then started eating. Vincent finished first. He washed his plate in the sink before retreating up stairs to get dressed. I sat and took my time eating. This is probably the only time that I'll spend the night with Vincent, let alone in his bed then sit eating at his table. I just want to savor the moment.

Vincent walked back down stairs a few minutes later, dressed in his favorite black attire sans the red cape. He stopped beside me and looked down at me. I looked up at him just as I put the last bite of my eggs into my mouth.

"Finished?"

"Mmhm," I said, getting up from the table and washing my plate off also.

I turned around and leaned against the kitchen counter and looked at Vincent. He had both of his hands grasping the back of the chair in front of him and was looking at the table top, his jaw clenched.

"So, uh," I said, brushing back a few strands of hair. "What do you wanna do?"

Vincent stared at the table for a few more moments before turning his eyes to me.

"How about we go to the Gold Saucer?" He suggested.

I snapped my fingers. "That's a great idea! When do you want to leave?"

"How about you go pack a few things and get your chocobo ready then come talk to me."

"Sure, Vince!" I said, walking past him and back to my house.

I packed a few pairs of pants and shorts then put in a few tank tops and long sleeved shirts as well. Picking up my boots from my closet I placed them inside the duffel along with my shampoo and conditioner along with a few other toiletries. I slipped the Premium Heart over my knuckles and equipped the Fire and Ice Materia. I reached into my drawer and pulled out Bahamut ZERO and the Knights of the Round. They were Cloud's favorite. Twirling the shining red materia orbs around in my hand for a few seconds, I placed them into their slots then slung my small duffle bag over my shoulder. I looked around my room once more before walking out of it and locking my house up.

I walked around back and fed Ace a few greens before strapping his saddle onto his back and attaching my bag to it. I stood and pet him for a while before turning around and walking inside Vincent's house. I found him messing around in the kitchen, cleaning the pans and dishes. After his task was complete he put all the dishes and silverware in their respective drawers and turned to look at me.

"Ready?"

"You bet."

He waked toward me and picked up his small duffel bag that he set next to the door and went around behind his house to grab Dante.

I got on my mount and waited for him in front of the well. He emerged from behind his home and trotted over to me. He nodded then we spurred our chocobos out of Nibelheim and toward the Golden Saucer.


	4. All Of Me

Disclaimer: Okay, here's chapter four. One more chapter and this story should be finished thanks to a very wonderful idea from **Tifa Carbuncle**. I'll be using her idea and dedicating the whole next chapter to her so stay turned.

Well, anywho, I hope you like this chapter. It's kinda angsty just like the next one will be. I hope you like it! Drop a review my way once you're done!

* * *

We arrived at North Corel about midday. After Vincent and I found some stables for Ace and Dante we rode the Gondola up to the Golden Saucer then went to the Ghost Hotel. Vincent got two rooms for the night and we went into our respective rooms to get settled. Afterwards, we headed down to the lobby to figure out where to go next.

"So, where do you wanna go?" I asked, twirling around in front of him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't really matter to me."

"Okay, um, how about we go to Wonder Square?" I asked, stopping in front of him.

"Why not?" He said, shrugging his shoulders once again.

"Okay, come on! Let's go!" I said, tugging on his arm.

We walked out of the hotel and over to the tombstones. I stepped on the one that had 'Wonder' printed on it and stepped next to it. I let out a cry of excitement as the floor dropped from under me and I went sliding through the tube.

I jumped out of the tube when I reached Wonder Square. I looked back at Vincent appeared behind me.

"That is so fun! I'll never get over that!" I said, laughing.

"It isn't _that _much fun," Vincent said, walking by me.

"Oh, lighten up!" I said, walking after him.

Vincent walked over to the Battle Simulator and I went over to the Snowboarding game. When I finished, I went and watched Vincent play the Battle Simulator. He won of course.

"Why don't you try?" He asked, stopping next to me.

I shrugged my shoulders and stepped onto the platform. The game started up and immediately I threw my hands up in front of me. The hologram in front of me threw the first punch, which I blocked easily. I did a roundhouse kick and knocked him out. That hologram vanished and another appeared in front of me. It tried kicking me but I jumped to the side and brought my elbow down on its back sending it to the ground. It got back up and tried to punch me. I ducked it and sent an uppercut to its chin, knocking it out.

I backed up and bounced on the balls of my feet as the next hologram appeared in front of me. It rushed me and tried an uppercut. I blocked and sent an open palm strike to his chest then I hit him with a roundhouse. Yet again, I knocked the hologram out.

"Careful, the next one's the hardest," Vincent advised.

I nodded and got into my stance. The last hologram appeared in front of me and my jaw dropped. I had to fight a sumo wrestler. Great, I'm gonna be here all night.

The sumo hologram charged at but I jumped to the side and stuck my foot out, tripping it. I walked around behind him and bounced around on the balls of my feet waiting for it to get up. It got up and turned around and sent an amazingly fast punch to my jaw, it threw my head to the side to avoid the blow but it clipped on the chin.

_Gosh, for a hologram it sure can hit._

I took in a deep breath and put my hands up in front of me. I rushed at it and did Beat Rush followed by Somersault, Waterkick, Meteodrive, Dolphin Blow, Meteor Strike and finally, bringing my fist behind me and concentrating I pummeled the hologram with Final Heaven.

The sumo wrestler disappeared and I dropped my fists. I looked at Vincent who was standing in front of me with a small smile on his face. I walked off of the platform and stood next to him.

"Not bad," he said, patting me on the back.

"Yeah, considering I haven't practiced in a while," I said, smiling at him. "Well, what next?" I asked, when we stopped next to the different tubes.

He shrugged his shoulders once again. "Doesn't matter."

"You're not much help!" I said, putting my hands on my hips. "Well, how about we watch the show at the Event Square?"

"As long as we don't have to star in it," he said, rather dryly.

"Yeah, it was funny but once was enough!" I said, walking toward the tube labeled 'Event.'

"You've done it once before?" Vincent asked, making me stop in my tracks.

That was the once question that I dreaded he would ask. Might as well tell him, Lockheart. I turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah, it was before we found you. Cloud and I snuck out and we played the leads in the play. It was fun."

"I'm sorry for bringing up such a touchy subject."

"Oh, no. It's all right," I said, before jumping into the tube.

Vincent and I watched the show in Event Square then we went back to the hotel.

"Will you be . . . . .okay for tonight?" Vincent asked me before I walked into my room.

"Yeah, but I might, you know, come in and talk with you for a while before I got to bed, is that alright?"

"Of course."

I nodded my head then stepped into my room. I got into my pajamas then sat down on my bed. I flipped on the small TV and watched a late night show. After it was over I flipped the TV off and decided to go chat with Vincent.

I walked out of my room to Vincent's across the hall. I pushed the door open and walked in. Vincent was standing in front of his bed with his shirt off. He turned to look at me and what I saw on his chest will haunt me for the rest of my days. Back in Corel, he was standing in front of a window so all I could see was his silhouette but now . . . . .

There was a large scar on his chest that looked like a jagged 'X' with a line going horizontally through it. Like someone had opened his chest up. The points went from just below his shoulder to his hip.

I gasped and backed up against the door, holding my hand in front of my mouth. Hojo had done that no doubt.

Upon seeing the expression on my face, Vincent ran towards me and clamped his hand over mine. A very fearful look was evident in his eyes.

"Please," he begged. "Do not scream."

I closed my eyes to prevent the tears from falling but they leaked through and fell down my cheeks. I began to shake my head, trying to tell him that I wouldn't scream. That only made him press his hand down harder.

"Please, Tifa, I beg of you," he pleaded.

I opened my eyes and found that tears were falling from Vincent's eyes as well. I took his hand off my mouth and shook my head again. I carefully raised my hand and traced one line of the scar with my index finger. He raised his human hand and grabbed mine, taking it away from his chest.

I absentmindedly traced the line of my scar. It went from my left shoulder going in between my breasts to the bottom of my rib cage. A silent reminder of what Sephiroth did to me.

"I have a scar too," I said, quietly.

I lifted the right corner of my shirt up so he could see a part of it. He stared at it for a few minutes before he reached his hand up and ran his finger over the thick purplish line. He took his hand away and I put my shirt back down.

We stood in silence for a while just staring at each other. I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I buried my face into his neck and hoped that he wouldn't push me away. I cringed and squeezed his neck tighter when he lifted his arms but relaxed when he wrapped them around my waist.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I should have knocked."

He shook his head. "You would have found out sooner later."

I nodded to tell him that I understood. He placed his human hand in my hair and weaved his fingers through it.

"I have something I wish to tell you," he said, his voice shaky. "You don't have to answer right away. I just want you to know."

"Go ahead," I said, right shoulder with my left hand.

"I . . . .I, uh, I love you, Tifa. I just wanted you to know."

I bit my bottom lip and shut my eyes tightly. Could I love him back? Maybe when I get over Cloud I could love him but not now. Not yet.

"Thank you for telling me, but I can't yet. Not until I have some closure," I said, quietly, looking down.

His grip around my waist tightened slightly. "I understand. Take as long as you wish. I'll always be here for you."

Vincent released me and I backed away from him, rubbing the back of my hand over my eyes.

I stared at his chest again, which only reminded how sick and twisted Hojo was. I looked into his eyes for a sign or something. Biting my bottom lip, I wrapped my arms around his neck again and brushed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist once again and pushed his lips against mine.

I was surprised, to say the least. I thought he'd push me away and tell me to leave him alone for the remainder of the night but, no, instead he does the total opposite. But I'm not complaining.

I ended up spending the night in Vincent's bed. We talked silently and made out a few times. I finally went to sleep at about one in the morning. Gosh, is this gonna come back and bite me in the butt or what?

I woke up the next morning and Vincent was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. I moved behind him and softly put a hand on his back. He turned to look at me and managed a wry half smile.

"If we want to be back to Nibelheim by late afternoon we better start getting ready," he said, rising from the bed and walking over to his bag, pulling out his clothes.

"Of course," I said, getting out of the bed and walking out of Vincent's room.

I walked into my room and pulled out a pair of khaki cargo pants and a short-sleeved red shirt. I put my clothes and boots on then after slinging my bag over my shoulder I left my room and entered Vincent's room once again.

He was in the middle of buckling up his cape when I walked in. He grabbed his bag and walked towards me.

"Do you have your key?" He asked, pulling his out of his pocket.

I fished around inside my pocket and pulled it out, shaking it around in front of his face.

"Yep."

"Let's go then," he said, stepping out of the room and locking it.

I followed him down the stairs and turned my key in with this then we walked out of the hotel and left the Golden Saucer. We got on our chocobos and began the long journey through the mountains back to Nibelheim.


	5. Please, Oh Baby, Don't Go

Disclaimer: Get ready for an angst fest! Live, right here at !

Bum-da-da-dun!

This chapter is wholly dedicated to none other then the sweet-hearted **Tifa Carbuncle**! She gave me such a good idea for the ending of this fic! I wouldn't have even come up with something this good! I hope you're reading this, **Tifa Carbuncle **because your wonderful idea is coming into play in this chapter! You're such an inspiration! Thank you so much for the wonderful idea! I hope you and everyone else who's read this fic so far enjoys it! I certainly enjoyed writing it! Thank you everyone for all your reviews and support along the way! Without you guys I wouldn't have gotten this fic off the ground let alone kept it in the air! You're all so sweet and I thank you again!

I hope you enjoy this chapter! XD

* * *

"Do you mind if I stay with you for one more night, Vincent?" I asked, as we rode back into town.

"I find nothing wrong with that. Of course."

I smiled as I got off of Ace and walked him around the back of my house. I unlocked my house and got a change of clothes and some pajamas. I walked into his house and found him sitting at his dining room table with a phone to his ear. He hung up a few minutes later and set the phone down.

"Who was that?" I asked, setting my clothes down on the couch.

"I ordered pizza," he said, before getting up and returning the phone to the dock.

"Oh, okay."

About a half an hour later, a guy with a red shirt and funny looking hat knocked on the door and gave Vincent two pizzas. Vincent handed him a few bills and told him to keep the change.

He set the boxes down on the table and retrieved two plates from the cupboard. He handed one to me and opened one box then the other. One cheese, one pepperoni. Simple enough.

I grabbed two slices of cheese and sat down next to him. I looked into one of the pizza boxes and grabbed a small plastic cup that was labeled 'Garlic Sauce.' I ripped the crusts off my pizza and dipped one end in the small plastic container.

"Why do you rip the crusts off?"

"Well," I said, looking up at him. "I guess it's a habit. I don't know, I've always torn the crusts off my pizza and dipped it in something. It's sorta like eating a breadstick."

He nodded as he took a bite of his pizza.

We ate in silence until we were finished. I retreated upstairs and got into my pajamas early. I walked downstairs and Vincent was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. I sat down next to him and pulled my legs up underneath me.

He looked down at my pajama pants and snickered a small amount. "Nice pajamas," he said, pointing at my purple and yellow chocobo and moogle print pajamas. "I like your top though."

I laughed as he pointed to the small chocobo that was on the top left corner of my spaghetti strap shirt.

"Why, thank you, Vincent," I said, leaning my shoulder against his and turning my head to look at the TV.

We watched 'My Big Fat Wuatian Wedding' then decided to go to bed.

I curled up next to Vincent and laid my head on his shoulder. I looked up at him with a tired smile on my face. He softly brushed his lips against mine before switching off the light.

"_Tifa . . . ."_

A ghostly voice woke me. I lifted my head from Vincent's shoulder and looked around, not sure if what I heard was real.

"_Tifa. . . ."_

_Alright, what is that?_

I gently got out of the bed as to not wake Vincent and walked out into the hall.

"_Tifa. . . ."_

I followed the voice downstairs and I almost fainted when I saw what was calling my name.

Cloud Strife smiled at me as he saw me descend the stairs. He looked just like he did the last time I saw him. Except now a sort of ethereal glow surrounded him as he walked closer to me.

"_Tifa, it's so good to see you again," _he said, stopping in front of me.

"But. . . how are you here?" I asked, still very shocked as to why he was standing in front of me.

"_I requested that I get to see you one last time. There's something that I didn't tell you before I died," _he said, looking down at the ground._ "I didn't tell you that I love you, Tifa."_

My knees began to feel weak as tears began to build up behind my eyes. I stepped forward and collapsed into his arms and was surprised that I didn't fall through him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and stroked my hair with one hand.

"I love you too, Cloud. I never got to tell you either," I said, looking at him with tears running down my face.

"_Hey, it's alright. I should have pulled my head out of my rear and told you. I'm sorry," _he said, looking down at the ground again.

"It's okay. It hurt when you left but it hurt even worse when I found out that you died," I said, taking a deep breath. "You should have told me you were dieing."

"_I couldn't. I didn't want you feeling like you were responsible for me. I know I should have told you, but I couldn't. I didn't want you to worry."_

"Well, I worried anyways," I said, laughing a small amount. "I worried about you every second of everyday."

"_Thank you," _he said, wrapping me into another hug.

He backed away from me then did something totally unexpected. He pulled me forward once again and landed a soft kiss on my lips before backing away again.

Cloud smiled as he played with a section of my hair.

"_I may love you, but there's someone here who loves you more then I ever could."_

I blushed as I realized what he meant. "Yeah, Vincent told me he loved me."

"_Did you tell him?"_

"No, he told me last night. I couldn't tell him because, well, I'm still getting over you."

"_You need to tell him. He loves you more then you think and he needs you, more then he ever did. I'm giving you an order, Tifa,"_ he said, smiling. _"I want you to get over mourning me and tell Vincent how you feel. I have to go now."_

I nodded my head. "Okay. Good bye, Cloud," I said, taking my arms away from his shoulders and backing away.

"_You'll always be right here, Tifa," _Cloud said, putting a hand over his heart.

"And you'll always be in here," I said, doing the same.

He smiled at me once more before vanishing. I stood glued to the spot for a little longer before walking back up the stairs. I was about to walk into Vincent's room when I noticed that the light was turned on. I stopped dead in my tracks, fearful of what I would find when I walked in.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open and found Vincent standing next to his bed, fully dressed with his duffel bag sitting on the bed in front of him. My heart started pounding when I realized what he was doing.

_He heard us. He's leaving._

I gasped as he turned around to look at me with tears running from his eyes. I rushed over to his side and tried to tell him but he shouldered his bag and pushed past me.

"Vincent? Vincent, where are you going?" I asked, hysterically as I followed him down the stairs.

"I'm leaving."

"But why?" I said, grabbing onto his wrist.

He turned to look at me with one of his death glares. I stood my ground under it though.

"You're no better then Cloud," He said, ripping his arm from my grasp and turning around.

"What do you mean?"

"You love someone who's gone and you don't realize that there's someone else that loves you more then you could imagine. That's why," he began to turn around to leave but I stamped my foot and raised my voice more then I meant to.

"Then you'll be just like Cloud leaving me behind! You better not leave me behind, Vincent Valentine, or the next thing you'll see of me is an obituary in the afternoon paper!"

He stopped and looked like he was hesitating on what to do. Turn back and comfort the woman you love or leave? He lowered his head and shook it, causing his long ebony hair to fall around his face.

"I was foolish to think that anyone would love me after what I've become. I'm a monster, Tifa. I'll only end up hurting you. I don't want to hurt you," he said, his voice weak.

"I don't care, Vincent," I said, meekly stomping my right foot, fresh tears falling from my eyes. "I need you. Now more then ever."

He lifted his head and sighed. "You don't need me, Tifa. You just think you do."

He began to walk towards the door once more and I began to panic. He was going to leave me just like Cloud did before he died. He was going to leave me, all alone this time. Didn't he hear the entire conversation?

"Vincent, you don't understand!" I exclaimed, jogging after him just as he opened the door.

He dropped his bag and whirled around, the angriest glare I've ever seen painted onto his face. I jumped back, not expecting his expression to be so filled with anger.

"Yes, I do understand!" He shouted, tears falling down his face as well. "I understand that you're in love with a ghost! I meant it when I told you I loved you, Tifa!" He stopped, turning his head away from me and closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and when he opened his eyes again, his expression was once again blank. "I need to go."

"Vincent, please!" I tried again, hoping he would listen. "Don't go!"

He looked at me once more before turning around and walking out of the doorway and shutting the door.

I took a sharp intake of breath as I collapsed onto my knees.

_He left me. He left me here alone. _

That thought kept spiraling around in my head over and over again. Didn't he say he loved me? Then why did he leave? He didn't even hear the entire conversation that Cloud and I had. If he would have heard the whole thing he wouldn't have left me.

I closed my eyes and began to sob silently. My body felt limp. I'm not even sure if I can stand up. I know Vincent's hurt. That's the first time I've ever seen him cry.

_Please, dear God, if you're listening, please bring him back to me. I don't think I could go on living without him. He's the only one I have left now that Cloud's gone. Please, don't take him away from me. _

I pressed my palms against the cold wood floor and got onto my feet. I stood with my knees knocking in front of the door hoping that Vincent would walk back in. I stood there for many silent moments but the door remained quiet. I sighed as I turned around and began to walk toward the stairs.

I stopped when I saw a butcher's knife sticking out of the sink. I walked over to it and picked it up. I sat down on a chair at the dining room table and looked at the stainless steal surface of the knife. I twirled it around in my hands and studied the blade.

I wrapped my right hand around the black handle of the knife and brought it to my throat. Fresh tears streamed down my face as I placed the cold steal against my skin. My hand began to shake as I applied pressure to the blade.

_Am I really thinking about slitting my own throat? I'm too scared. Why am I doing this? _

I opened my eyes and quickly took the blade away from my throat. I put it down on the flat surface of the table and pushed it away from me. I wrapped both my hands around my throat as more tears poured from my eyes. I wasn't about to resort to killing myself. That in itself is foolish.

I slowly got up from the chair and walked up the stairs. I flipped on the light switch in Vincent's room and looked around it from the doorway. I walked to his closet and grabbed one of the shirts that he left. I hugged it to my chest and walked over to the bed. I settled myself down on top of the covers and took in the smell of Vincent's cologne embedded into the fabric of his shirt.

_Why did things have to turn out this way? Why did he leave? I know now. I love him. I wish that he wouldn't have left! Dear God, please, bring him back to me!_

I hugged his shirt tighter to my chest as I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. Maybe I can go live with Barret until this clears over. Or maybe I can visit Red. I might even go to Wutai and spend time with Yuffie, who knows. If Vincent isn't here with me, I'm not staying here in his house or mine.

I took a deep breath and tried to fall asleep. I was about to drift off when a hand wrapped around my shoulder. I jumped around and almost screamed when I saw Vincent kneeling next to me on the bed. I threw his shirt to the side and wrapped my arms around his neck. He about crushed me when he hugged me but I didn't care. He was back and that was enough for me.

"You came back," I whispered, beginning to cry once more.

"I couldn't leave. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't. I love you more than you could imagine, Tifa. I can't leave you," he said, weaving the fingers of his human hand in my hair.

"And you know what? I love you too, Vincent Valentine. Don't you ever leave me like that again."

"I don't intend to."

I smiled as I buried my face into his hair.

_Thank you, Cloud. You'll always be in my heart. _

* * *

A/N: Awwww! Wasn't that sweet? XD Very angsty though. I think this is as much angst as I've written in one sitting. Well, I hope you liked it. Drop a review my way. I'm trying like a mad banshee to come up with another Vincent/Tifa story but try as I might I can't come up with anything. My idea-o-meter is at zero right now and I struggled like you wouldn't believe trying to finish this story. I hope my hard work pays off. Thank you again to **Tifa Carbuncle** for giving me the wonderful idea for this last chapter! You're so sweet! I hope you like it! 


End file.
